hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Costume Party Costumes
Below are all the costumes which the player can use in Costume Party and its expansions. Costume Party (Original) Costume Party comes with six costumes, including The Kid. The Kid: The Kid is the default "costume" for the game. He can jump about one block and moves quite slowly. He has no abilities, and does not leave a costume element when picking up another costume. This isn't really a costume - it's more of the lack of one. Frank: Frank is a power-based costume. He can jump two blocks high and moves at a semi-slow speed. During a jump, Frank's head breaks brick blocks and detonates explosive blocks. While in the air, pressing down or action will cause Frank to drop downwards in a headbutt-dive. This is like his jump, but will also damage enemies. Pressing action on the ground makes him headbutt horizontally. This breaks brick blocks, detonates explosives, damages enemies, and pushes crates. Ghost: The Ghost is a movement based costume. He can float to any high and moves at fast speed. Pressing action will cause the Ghost to 'Boo', scaring enemies and cauing them to flee. The ghost can also move through grates. However, if a no-costume zone is hit while on a grate, it is fatal. Wolfman: Can slash, pounce, and dive bomb at enemies to defeat them and double jump. Pouncing and dive-bombing do twice the damage of slashing. Witch: The Witch is a more advanced puzzle-based costume. She can jump about one and half blocks and moves at an average speed. The Witch starts with a frog in her 'magic box'. Anything solid to projectiles hit by the Witch's zap will swap places with the item in the 'magic box', excluding metal objects and targets (which go off as usual). If the final player character is removed by a zap and all required collectibles are acquired, the level will be won (though without the finish-reached time bonus) Vampire: The Vampire is a stealth-based costume. He can jump almost 5 blocks high and moves at an average speed. The Vampire can shoot a stream of bats by holding action. Holding up while airborne will cause him to glide, reducing falling speed. When he stays still in shadow for about a second, the Vampire will start lurking, hiding from projectiles and enemies. The Vampire takes damage if he touches bright light. Winter Pack Santa: Can plant high-explosive gifts which rocket him skyward. These also break blocks, hurt enemies, and can trigger targets. Santa also has the unique ability of going through chimneys. Snowman: Can melt to avoid bullets, and throw snowballs to freeze enemies. Isn't affected by ice. when the snowman is melted he jumps 1 block higher. Penguin: Can flap his wings twice while airborne to fly through the air, and swim at high speeds. Can also propel himself underwater with action to break blocks and hurt foes. Dumb Pack Bouapha: Can throw hammers in 8 directions (up, down, left, right as well as the diagonals between those) Hammers can break bricks, detonate blast bricks, and damage enemies. Enemies hit by a hammer coming from Bouapha's maximum range are instantly killed, on top of that, small "moose hunter"-esque projectiles will fly out for even more damage. Yerfdog: Can inhale enemies and many other things and spit them out to carry them place to place, while carrying items Yerfdog is slower and can't jump as high. Happy Stick Ninja: Can hide in shadows by pressing down, wall-jump, and cling to ceilings/walls by pressing action when on them. HSN can also pass through grates just like the ghost. Fantasy Pack Ranger: Can shoot arrows by holding down Z or Space and aiming with up and down. He can double jump, and can cling to the ceiling to fire an arrow by holding Z or Space when touching the bottom of a block. You get "Arrow Combos" when you have 2 or more arrows in the air at once, and they both kill somebody. Knight: Only jumps as high as the kid, and block incoming projectiles hitting his front side and his shield. Press Z or space to extend sword. You can point the sword by holding down the arrow keys. Shield is disabled while sword is extended. Wizard: Can fire firebolts by pressing and holding Z or Space. Holding the key charges up the bolt, making the bolt do more damage. He is immune to anything firey, like fire bolts, fire demons, and fireplaces. Pressing down swaps him into his Ice outfit, allowing him to, when his bolts are fully charged, freeze enemies. He is immune to anything Icy, like Ice, ice bolts, and (possibly) Snowman snowballs. Category:Costume Party